Homecoming Lovin'
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: The day that King Mickey returned home and he and Queen Minnie were reunited was a joyious time for both mice. When they get in the mood the next night after resting up, things really "heat" up... Lemon fic. Rated for lemon content.


Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it. And I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix or anything affiliated with them.

Author's note: Hi there, and welcome to my 20th fic. This is my second Kingdom Hearts fic. (18 Disney fics and 2 Kingdom Hearts fics). This story is about Mickey and Minnie. Well, actually it's about King Mickey and Queen Minnie. They're married in this story. Check my profile for my idea of ages. This is a little sequel to my first Kingdom Hearts story. This is set at the end of the same day where my first story ended. I hope you enjoy it. No flames or criticism.

I want to give a shout and big thanks to author's Chlstarr and Miss Minnie Mouse for giving me permission to use a few things of theirs. Thank you both so very much for allowing me to do so! Both of you are totally wonderful! :)

Warning: This story is rated M because of lemon content. There will be some intimate content between King Mickey and Queen Minnie in this fic. I repeat, this IS a lemon fic and the content is pretty extreme.

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

HOMECOMING LOVIN'

It was a quiet and peaceful night at Disney Castle. The sound of the crickets could be heard in the courtyard as the flowers glistened in the moonlight and yard lights with fresh dew. King Mickey and Queen Minnie walked inside their bedroom hand-in-hand after coming back from a night time stroll through the courtyard together. They stopped just a little bit from the foot of their bed as Mickey turned to his young wife and placed his hands on her hips.

"Thanks again for havin' that party, Minnie. It was fun, and I really appreciate it. But ya shouldn't have gone through so much trouble," he said, smiling a gentle smile.

Minnie wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as she pressed her body against his. "It was no trouble at all, Mickey. I told you I wanted to throw you a 'welcome home' party. You deserved it. After all we might not even have a home if it wasn't for you," she said, smiling proudly at him. She knew of the dangers he had faced, the pain he endured and the tiring nights he suffered to save the worlds. No one was more thankful that the king was home, or more proud of him than his wife, the queen.

"What're ya talkin' about? _You're_ the one that saved our home. I wasn't even here..." He sounded a little downcast as he said the last part, closing his eyes as his head and ears drooped. The queen had helped to save their home when the Heartless had invaded it. He knew of everything that she went through.

She brought her right hand from behind his neck and placed her fingers under his chin and lifted his gaze to hers. "You _were_ here," she protested softly. "You were always with me. Right here." She lowered her hand and placed it on her chest, over her heart. "And you're here now, aren't you?" she added.

"Yeah... But... I'm still sorry, that-"

She cut him off as she pressed her finger to his lips and stroked his cheek. "Don't worry. It's okay. You're here now, and that's what matters. You're home, you're safe, and we're together again. That's what matters to me." She continued to smile lovingly at him, never taking her eyes away from his. Then she lifted her hands and tweaked his ears playfully and affectionately, making them both chuckle.

"Thanks, Minnie," he smiled, feeling comforted by her words. She moved her arms back around his shoulders.

"You're welcome, Mickey," she smiled, feeling her insides melt seeing him smile again. She leaned up and touched her nose to his, nuzzling it gently. Pulling back, she took his hands into hers. "Why don't we go ahead and shower?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll let you shower first."

"Are you sure? You can shower first if you want," she said.

"Nah, that's okay. You go ahead and shower first," he insisted.

"Okay. Thanks, Mickey," she smiled. Then a sly smile crossed her lips. "Will you stay in the bathroom with me?" she asked slyly and hopefully.

An equally devious smile crossed his. "Give me a good reason not to." Both chuckled, then they walked into their bathroom.

When they got inside, the queen stopped and let go of her husband's hands. "Now you stand right here." She then stepped back, closer to the bathtub. Minnie then began to purposely undress in front of him. She reached up and removed the gold tiara that she wore and placed it on the sink. Then she slipped off her white gauntlet gloves and kicked off her pumps. Then she reached behind her and undid the bow of her pink dress. Letting it slip off her body and drop to the floor, the king just stared wide-eyed at his beautiful queen as she stood in her underwear. Blushing at seeing her husband's reaction, Minnie then proceeded to slip off her underwear, revealing her bare body to him, much to his delight. After removing all of her clothing, she stepped over into the tub and began to take her shower. Getting a rouse out of her husband could be considered an understatement. She could see that he enjoyed the little show she put on for him, because she could see it sticking out. Once she finished with her shower, she reached out, got the towel off the rack and wrapped it around herself, then stepped out. Upon seeing Minnie wearing only a bath towel that the bottom stopped above her knees and the top rested across the top of her chest, Mickey felt his cheeks get warm as his eyes widened and his body stiffened. Minnie blushed upon seeing the expression he wore, but also giggled. She stepped over to the sink and got her bow and gloves. "You're eyes are going to dry up," she teased as she tied the ribbon on her head in front of her ears. "And your mouth will, too," she added, slipping on her gloves.

He shook his head, getting back his senses. "I can't help it. I love t' watch ya," he said.

She giggled. "That's alright, sweetie. I can't help it when I watch you either. I love to watch you, too," she smiled honestly. After the queen had showered, the king got his turn. She stepped close to him and circled her arms around his neck and leaned against him, pressing her towel-clad body against his. "Tub's all yours. Now you can shower."

"Will ya stay in here with me?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She grinned slyly. "I wasn't going anywhere." Then she stepped back over to the tub, picked up her clothes which were lying on the floor, then turned back to him. Smiling slyly, she pulled off her towel and tossed it at him playfully, making it land on his head over his ears, making it hang in a cute and funny way. She giggled and he chuckled. When he removed the towel, she noticed that his face was red. She chuckled, put her clothes into the clothes basket, then put her underwear and pajamas on.

Deciding to return his wife's favor, he turned to her and began to undress in front of her. He kicked off his shoes, then slipped off his gloves. He removed the small, gold crown from his head and placed it on the sink. Then he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. The queen just stared wide-eyed at her handsome king as he stood in his underwear. Seeing his wife's reaction, he blushed a little, then continued by slipping off his underwear, exposing his bare body to her, much to her delight. Then he stepped over into the tub and began to take his shower. Getting a rouse out of his wife would be considered an understatement. He could see that she enjoyed the little show he gave her. Once he finished his own shower, he got the towel off the rack, wrapped it around himself, and stepped out of the bath tub. Minnie's eyes widened, her body stiffened and she felt her cheeks get warm as soon as she saw him wearing only a bath towel that the top came around his waist, and the bottom came to his shins. He grinned when he noticed her staring, and stepped over to the sink to get his gloves. "Ya need t' blink at some point," he teased. "And ya need to close yer mouth."

She shook her head, trying to get her senses back. Then she giggled. "Sorry. But I just can't help it. I love to watch you," she said.

He chuckled. "That's okay. I'm in the same boat as you," he smiled. He then pulled off the towel, put on his underwear and pajamas, and put his clothes into the clothes basket. They he stepped close to her and they took each others hands. "Why don't we relax for a little while on the balcony?"

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze as she beamed up at him. "Oh, I'd love to! I was hoping we could."

"Shall we, my dear?" he asked, gesturing one hand into their bedroom.

"Yes, we shall, Your Majesty," she replied, and kissed him on his cheek. "Minnie, ya know you don't have t' call me that."

She giggled. "Sorry - habit. But I like calling you that sometimes."

Both then shared a smile.

King Mickey and Queen Minnie walked out onto their balcony and snuggled up together in the glider. Minnie snuggled against him, resting her head on his shoulder and one hand on his chest. Mickey sat with one arm around her and his free hand on hers on his chest. They sat looking up at the stars and just enjoying being together again. The king had left a year ago to save the worlds from being shrouded in darkness, and the queen had stayed behind at their castle to keep watch over it, all the while, hoping and praying for her dear husband's return.

A year had past, and neither gave up hope on seeing each other again. The queen's love, trust and hope for her king had never diminished over the year's time. Instead, her want and desire to be with him again only grew, as did his want and desire to be with her. Finally, after a whole year, the king had returned to his castle, and more importantly, to his queen and wife. It was yesterday when the king had returned. Their reunion was a joyous and happy one, and both were so happy and thankful to be together again. Many a tear of joy was shed when they were reunited. They were together again, and nothing would ever tear them apart.

The next day, today, the queen had thrown a "welcome home" party to honer the king's return, and to celebrate his victory over the darkness and his safe return, just like she told him she would. And the party was a big success. Everybody enjoyed themselves. After the party, King Mickey and Queen Minnie had went for a stroll through the courtyard together, then they retired to their bed chamber together.

As they young mouse couple sat curled up together on the glider, Minnie sighed softly as she snuggled against her beloved husband, hugging him. "I'm so glad you're home, Mickey. It feels so good to have you home."

"I'm glad to be home, Minnie," he said as he hugged her closer. "It feels good to be home."

She pulled back a little and looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes gazing into his. "I missed you so much. I worried about you every single day." Then she smiled up at him. "But I never gave up hope. I wanted to see you again so badly. I just knew you would come home. And I was going to wait forever if I had to. And when I saw you, I was so happy. You don't know just how much it means to me to have you home and to be with you again."

Mickey smiled as he pulled her close. "Believe me, I do. Ya don't know just how much it means to me to be home and to be with ya again."

She smiled lovingly up at him as she hugged him close. "Oh, Mickey..."

"Thanks again for the party, Minnie. It was fun. And I really appreciate it," he told her.

"You're welcome. I told you last that that I wanted to throw you a party. You deserved it."

"I only did what had to be done," he said modestly. His modesty was one of the things she loved about him. He never gave himself the credit that he deserved for things he risked his life doing. But she knew the risks he took. Even if he didn't think he deserved the party she had thrown for him, she wanted to do it for him, for she knew he deserved it so much.

"You did what a lot of other people wouldn't have done. You were so brave and courageous, Mickey," she smiled proudly.

"Thanks, but I had help. I didn't do it alone. I couldn't have done it without everybody's help," he said.

"Maybe not, but they couldn't have done it without you either. You're a hero, Mickey. You're all of the world's hero, and you're my hero," she said with a fond smile.

"You're my hero, too, Minnie," he smiled.

"Aw, Mickey," she purred, then leaned up and kissed him on his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." They hugged each other close and continued to watch the stars a little longer.

After a little bit, the queen looked up at her king. "Whaddaya say we go on inside?" she suggested.

"You lead the way," he replied.

She eased off him and both stood up, never letting go of his hand which she held in hers. "I love you so much, Mickey," Minnie smiled as she circled her arms around his shoulders and pressed her body against his.

"I love you, too, Minnie. So much," Mickey smiled as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her against him.

Then she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, and moaned as the power and taste of his kiss made her quiver with delight. And feeling his hand gently rub up and down in the center of her back only added to the pleasurable quiver. He also let out a soft moan at the taste and power of her kiss, and felt his spine shiver as she rubbed the back of his neck. The feeling of passion and love flowing through their bodies like blood was always a delight to them. After about four seconds, both pulled back and smiled at one another as they gazed into each others brown spheres.

Then Minnie smiled playfully, leaned up and gave him a quick and playful peck on his nose. "Tag, you're it!" With that she let go of him and bolted into their bedroom, laughing.

"Hey! Get back here!" he said and ran after her. She got inside their bedroom and ran around to the opposite side of their bed, while he stopped on the other side. "I'm gonna getcha," he smiled deviously.

She chuckled. "You'll hafta catch me," she teased. Then he started across their bed and she ran around the bottom of it to the side that he was just on as he crawled off the other side. She snickered. "You haven't caught me yet," she taunted.

"I'm going to," he grinned. Then he started back across the bed, and she ran for the balcony, but turned around halfway and began backing up, purposely letting him catch up, still giggling. He darted off the bed toward her and caught her, which is what she wanted, and he scooped her up in his arms. She laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around once before setting her back onto the hardwood floor. "I caught you," he grinned. She giggled. She missed being able to play with him like this. Being able to just have fun and play. She missed it. But now he was back, and they could do it everyday. She loved playing with him.

"I wanted you to catch me," she smiled playfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Both chuckled and touched their noses together. Pulling back, she smiled slyly. "How about we go on to bed?" He could clearly see the all-too familiar gleam in her eyes and knew she had something fun in mind. And when she had that look, it always meant they wouldn't be going to sleep for an hour or so. Which he had no complaints about it whatsoever.

"It's still kinda early," he grinned.

"I know, but I wasn't wanting to go to sleep right now," she said with a devious little smile. She then slipped her right hand from behind his neck around to his front and began to "walk" her index and middle finger up his chest in a seductive and playful way. "I told you last night that I still had the rest of my 'welcome home' and 'thank you' present to give you. Well... I want to give them to you tonight."

"I still have the rest of my 'thank you' present to give you, too," he said, a devious smile on his face.

She moved her hand back around his neck. "So you wanna have some fun tonight, and exchange 'presents'?" she asked with a seductive smile as she stroked the back of his neck.

"I think a little 'gift' exchange will be fun. How about you?" he grinned.

"Oh, it'll be real fun. And I could go for some fun," she replied.

"Me, too," he said.

At that, Mickey leaned close to her and began to gently nuzzle and kiss her neck, making her melt instantly as she sighed softly from the sensation. Her eyes fluttered uncontrollably as his kisses made her tingle with delight. She missed this; they way he held her, the way he kissed her, the way he could make her lose herself in only the way he could, the way he drove her wild, the way he made her feel, the way he made her desires burn like a wildfire, the way he could make every trouble just disappear... She had missed it all and more so much while he was away. She missed him so much. But now he was back. And every feeling he made her feel had returned. And the night was about to get much warmer inside the mice' bed chamber...

Mickey pulled away, and she let out a small whine in protest at the loss of feeling him. He let go of her, stepped back to their bedroom door and locked it. She smiled at him as he stepped back over to her and placed his hands on her hips.

"I love you, Minnie," he whispered.

She took his face into her hands and gently caressed it. "I love you, too, Mickey. Like crazy," she whispered back. She moved her arms around his neck as they leaned close and their lips met. Minnie felt his tongue brush against her lips, so she opened her mouth, eagerly letting him inside. He moved his tongue inside her mouth and she moaned at the feel of his tongue brushing against hers as he explored her mouth. After a bit, he slipped back his tongue. Then he felt her tongue brushing against his lips, so he opened his mouth, also letting her inside. Returning his action, she moved her tongue into his mouth and moaned as she felt and tasted his tongue, and the inside of his mouth. Mickey also let out a soft moan as he felt her tongue brush against his as she explored the inside of his mouth. Mickey then slipped his hands up just a bit and slipped his fingers under the bottom hem of her tank top.

Agreeing, she broke the kiss and eagerly raised her arms, allowing him to slip it up and off her torso, revealing the white, spaghetti-strap camisole she wore underneath. It had a picture of his head and face on the center of the chest. What a way to support her king; have his picture on her underwear. She always said she was his biggest fan. She had his picture on other things of hers, which flattered him. He smiled, noticing the insignia on his wife's top. Minnie noticed, and smiled and blushed at him seeing. He leaned in again and began to nuzzle and kiss her neck. Naturally, she was feeling a little shy and nervous, but she was also feeling excited and eager. As he kissed and nuzzled the front of her neck, her spine tingled from the feel of his hot breath and warm lips on her skin, and she moaned from the sensation. She also giggled.

"Mickey..." she sighed as she leaned further into his tantalizing touch. She rubbed one hand up his neck and began to massage his scalp as he teased her. As she massaged his head, she gently directed him down her neck. Moving downward and taking her hint, his lips trailed down to the crook of her neck and she moaned again from the sensation. Her moans and sighs of love, desire and passion were like sweet music to his round ears. He knew he was doing something right, and that she was really enjoying it. And it was very arousing to him. The more she moaned, the more it made his hormones flare up.

He then moved back up the soft and tender skin of her neck and brushed his lips across her Adam's apple, coaxing another moan from her. He also rubbed his hands up and down her back and dug his fingers gently into the small of her back, doubling her pleasurable shivers. At the same time as he teased and pleased her, Minnie continued to rub her husband's head, giving him some pleasure too. He pulled back and stared into her loving brown eyes that were burning with love, desire and passion for him. Then he leaned in to her again and resumed nuzzling and kissing her neck.

"I love you..." he hummed against her neck as he continued to kiss and nuzzle her soft, delicate skin, and her spine quivered pleasurably at the feel of his hot breath and warm lips. She couldn't help but giggle at the sensation. He loved the taste of her. He thought she was the sweetest tasting thing in the world. It had been so long since he had held her, kissed her, felt her, tasted her. He missed the sweet smell and taste of her. Now he had it back. He had her back.

"Mmm... I love you..." she purred, half moaning it. He then began to suck on her neck, making her moan with ecstasy. Minnie then gently slipped her hands from around his neck, and moved them down to his waist where she slipped her fingers under the bottom of his shirt. He pulled back, and she pulled the garment over his head, exposing his lightly muscular upper torso. He was what always turned her on. Her eyes danced across his frame, taking in the gorgeous, hot and sexy sight. She could see the crevices outlining his muscles along his chest, abs and abdomen, and it made her quiver with excitement just looking at him.

His lightly muscular chest, abs and stomach was gorgeous and perfect to her. She couldn't help but stare. He was her eye candy. She gently trailed her fingertips across his chest, and much to her delight, she could feel the crevices of his toned muscles. She traced her fingers across his chest, abs, stomach and sides, feeling his muscles and making him shiver from her gentle touch. Seeing him like this made her desires grow. She gazed back up into his eyes that were mirroring the love, desire and passion that were burning within her own. Leaning up, she began to return the favor as she started to nuzzle and kiss his neck.

"I love you, Mickey..." she hummed against his neck as she kissed and nuzzled him, making him shiver from the feel of her hot breath and warm lips. She also loved the taste of him. Nothing in the world could ever taste as sweet as him. Her shyness and nervousness was melting away and giving way to excitement and eagerness. It had been so long since she had felt him, held him, kissed him, tasted him. She missed the tantalizing smell and taste of him. Now she had it back. She had him back.

"I love you, Minnie..." he uttered back.

She pulled back and smiled slyly as she chuckled. "I left a hickey on my Mickey."

He grinned. "And I left a hickey on my Minnie."

Both smiled and shared a chuckle. Mickey and Minnie then leaned close into another lip lock as they hugged one another close, their hands gently wandering each others body, feeling and caressing one another. Their breathing was already becoming shorter, while their hormones were flaring up. He gently slid his fingers down her lightly curved hips and into the waist band of her lounge pants, causing her breathing to hitch a little, but she had no complaints at all. A breath escaped her in a gasp when she felt him gently begin to pull them down her hips and thighs. She eagerly complied, and pulled back, allowing them to slip down to the floor where she stepped out of them, exposing her panties. Mickey gazed upon her white, bikini panty and felt his arousal getting bigger as he saw how the garment hugged her hips delicately. Minnie glanced down for a moment and noticed the growing bulge in the front of his pants and giggled as a light blush came to her peach muzzle.

"Someone's getting 'excited'," she said in a playful way with a sly smile.

"Isn't that obvious?" he grinned. "How about you? Getting 'excited'?"

"Oh, I'm really 'excited' right now," she grinned.

He leaned closer and whispered seductively in her ear. "Well the fun has only just begun." She shuttered pleasurably at the thought and at the feel of his hot breath tickling her ear.

She smiled seductively up at him. "Well, we've got all night."

He scooped her up in his arms bridal-style. "You ready to get on the bed?" he asked.

"Lead the way, hot stuff," she answered, winking at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her over to the bed and she pulled back the covers, then he crawled onto the bed and laid her down as he laid next to her, propped up. He leaned down and captured her soft, inviting lips and she hugged him close as she kissed back. She felt the lump in his pants brush against her thigh, and she giggled and pulled back. "My, you feel big tonight," she chided in a playful way.

"You made me that way," he grinned. It touched her and made her insides melt knowing that she was the reason he was aroused. But he had an equal effect on her, as he was making her aroused.

"You're making me that way, too..." she smiled.

He smiled and gazed down into her eyes, but his gaze was cut off by her soft, sweet, loving and passionate lips tightly pressed against his, and he felt her hug him closer to her body. She had a powerful urge to feel his full body against her own as she hugged him closer to her bodice. After a moment, she pulled back and looked at him.

"I want you, Mickey..." she smiled, her eyes shimmering with desire. Her love, passion and desire for him were burning like a wildfire within her chest. She loved him, she needed him, she wanted him, all with a burning passion. Mickey raised his hand and delicately caressed her cheek.

"I want you, too, Minnie..." he smiled, his eyes shining with the same desire as hers.

She hugged him closer to her as she gently rubbed the back of his neck. She raised one leg and brushed her inner thigh against his hip, then she leaned up as he leaned down and the captured each others lips. Minnie's breathing was labored and her heart rate was much faster as it thudded in her chest. Blood flow had also increased in her groin. She could feel a wetness between her legs, and she could feel a warmth pooling in her mons and labia. She could also feel her clitoris getting longer and harder. She knew she was more than likely getting her panties wet, but right now, she couldn't care less. As Mickey broke the kiss and pulled back a little, she nipped gently at his bottom lip. He pulled up a little, leaving his face hovering only inches away from hers. His hot breath caressed her face, and it was tantalizing and intoxicating. He was like a drug, and she was addicted to him. It felt like a dozen butterflies were in her stomach flying around.

"Are ya sure ya want t' do this? We could wait if ya want to," he said.

She smiled and nodded. "I'm sure. I want to." Then she hugged him closer to her and smiled lovingly through her half-closed eyelids, her eyes glazed over with love and desire. "I want to do this with you. I love you, need you and want you all so much, Mickey."

He smiled back, then kissed her on her forehead. "I love you, need you, and want you, too, Minnie. So much."

Then she chuckled and smiled slyly. "It's been a long time since we did this. We have a whole year of lovemaking to catch up on; starting tonight."

He grinned deviously. "Yeah. We do have a lot of lovemaking to catch up on, and we have a lot of time to do it."

"Yes, we do. Starting now."

"We have tonight, and tomorrow night..."

"And the next night, and so on, and any night that we want."

Both smiled at one another, then leaned close and kissed.

"I love you, Minnie. So much," Mickey smiled softly when he pulled back as he tenderly caressed her side.

"I love you, too, Mickey. So much," Minnie smiled warmly as she caressed the back of his neck. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his. After a few seconds, she broke the kiss and gazed up into his eyes as she smiled at him. "Gosh, Mickey, I love you so much."

He smiled back. "I love you, too." Mickey leaned back down and started to nuzzle and kiss her neck once again, making her body tingle with delight. She loved what he was doing to her. It was a real turn on for her. He was a real turn on for her. His moves were teasing, pleasing, tantalizing and highly arousing. He was driving her wild. A moan escaped her when she felt his warm lips trail along her neck and felt him suck lightly on her Adam's apple. Her eyes drew closed as she tilted her head back on the pillow, giving him easier access. He was really arousing her. Then he gently trailed his kisses down to the crook of her neck.

"Mickey..." she moaned as her spine shuttered from the sensation. Minnie's ability to think was becoming more and more limited as Mickey kept teasing and pleasing her. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and her breathing was labored and deep. The moans and sighs coming from her were music to Mickey's ears and were arousing, as he could feel his penis growing with every moan she made. And he was loving it. Wanting to hear more of those moans, he gently began to rub his right hand up her inner thigh on her right leg.

As he moved his hand slowly up her leg, he would give her soft, smooth skin a gentle squeeze, making her moan, and the higher he went, the more her spine tingled from the feeling. She moaned again when she felt his fingers rub the leg band of her panties at her crotch. Then she felt his fingers slip under the fabric of her underwear and rub her sensitive skin. Her spine shivered enjoyably and she squeaked, making his penis grow larger than before, reaching its full length inside his pants. "Uhh... I want you, Mickey..." she moaned blissfully. "Take me, baby..." She was eagerly and happily surrendering herself to him, wanting him, craving him.

He moved his hand and gently rubbed it across her groin, and felt the damp spot now in the crotch of the fabric. He moved his hand over to her hip and up to her side. Then he pulled back up and met her smile. He returned it and kissed her gently on her lips. She returned the kiss as she hugged him, gently rubbing the back of his neck. He then slid his fingers under the bottom hem of her cami, making her breathing hitch a little, and he began to pull it up. She complied eagerly as she sat up and raised her arms, allowing him to pull off her top. He pulled her top over head and off her and dropped it on the floor. She laid back down under him, smiling warmly.

Mickey gazed upon her small, A-cup breasts and her little areolas and nipples. Her nipples and areolas were the same black skin color as the rest of her skin. His eyes took in every detail of her small bosom. Her little chest was beautiful and perfect to him. Glancing back up to her, he saw the red tint on her cheeks, and her shy smile. Her cheeks had flushed upon her chest being revealed.

He smiled, and leaned down close to her. "It's okay," he whispered softly in her round ear. And she felt her shyness just fade away at his words as excitement and eagerness quickly replaced it. Then he began to gently kiss her ear, and soon began to nibble on it.

"Oh, Mickey..." she giggled as pleasurable shivers went through her, and she wrapped her arms back around his shoulders. He then slowly trailed his feather-light kisses down her head, down her face and cheek, and onto her neck again. Then he started to trail butterfly kisses along her neck to her collarbone, much to her delight as she moaned from his touch. Then he kissed over to her other collarbone, again, much to her delight. Then he gently stroked his fingers down her hips and her heart skipped a beat when she felt his fingers slip into the waistband of her bikini. She complied, and eagerly lifted her pelvis so he could pull her underwear off her. He slipped them gently down her lightly curved hips and dropped them on the floor.

Mickey stared at her smoothly-shaved mons and labia, and at the little slit in the center of her lips. He just gazed at her beautiful, hot and sexy body. His eyes drank in every inch of her petite, young body: Her smooth and soft black skin, her small, perky breasts, her smoothly-shaved mons and labia, her lightly curved hips, her slender and lightly curved body, and her little tail. She was the most beautiful thing in the whole world to him. He could search every world, but nothing would ever look even half as beautiful, radiant or graceful as her. He lifted his gaze back up to her to see the shy expression and the blush on her peach cheeks. He leaned down to her and kissed her lightly on her forehead. "Gosh, you're so beautiful," he smiled warmly.

"Thank you," she smiled lovingly, feeling her insides melt, as she circled her arms around him. "You're very handsome, you know."

"Thanks," he smiled. Then he leaned down as she leaned up as their lips met again. As they kissed, Minnie spread her legs, placing them on either side of him, encouraging him to get between them. He took her obvious hint and positioned himself between her legs and she wrapped her legs around his hips as she hugged him with her arms and her legs. Feeling that it wasn't fair for her to be nude and him not to be, she slipped her toes into the waist of his lounge pants and gently pulled them down his legs, taking his boxers with them. He pulled back, took them off and dropped them on the floor. As he faced her, she stared at his fully erect, circumcised penis, and at his smoothly-shaved scrotum and the skin around his shaft. His penis was the same black color as the rest of his skin, and he was average size. But, since Minnie was a little mouse, his "average sized" member looked and felt bigger to her. His average size was gorgeous and perfect to her. She lifted her eyes up to meet his.

"Wow, you're big, Mickey..." she said with a smile. Minnie gazed with a wide smile upon his handsome, hot and sexy body. Her eyes danced across every inch of his gorgeous, young body: His smooth black skin, his lightly muscular chest, his average sized, yet just the right size to her, penis, his smoothly-shaved scrotum and skin around his member, his lightly muscular body and his little tail. He was the most gorgeous sight in the whole world to her. Nothing in any of the worlds would ever be even half as gorgeous, amazing, and beautiful as him. She lifted her eyes up to meet his. "Gosh, you're so handsome," she smiled warmly. He leaned down close to her as she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"Thanks," he smiled. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Thanks," she smiled tenderly. She leaned her face up to his and captured his lips, hugging him closer as she did. She also wrapped her legs around his hips. Mickey eased his pelvis down to hers and rubbed the underside of his member against the smooth mound above her cleft and genitals, and she moaned a pleasure-laced moan into his mouth as she felt how warm and firm he was against her. He decided to tease her further, so he gently rubbed the tip of his shaft down her mound to her cleft and brushed it between her soft lips, and he coaxed a pleasure-filled moan from her in the process. Minnie felt her clitoris being hard and fully erect. And that warmth pooling in her groin was at its highest. She knew she was wet between her legs because she could feel it. She wanted him. Badly. Her body was yearning to feel him. She was craving him. She let her legs slip from around his hips and she rested them back on the bed. Then she lifted her hips and pressed her groin against his in an effort to feel more of him. The young mouse lovers pulled back from their kiss and met each others smiles and eyes.

"I want you inside me... " she smiled, then bucked her hips and rubbed her groin against his, encouraging him. He smiled, then gave her a gentle kiss on her lips, which she so willingly returned. He pulled back and leaned over to his side of the bed and pulled out a condom from the drawer of his bedside table and opened the wrapper. She stopped him from putting it on as she placed her hand on his as she sat up. "May I put it on you?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Sure. Go ahead," he responded as he smiled. She took it from him and gently slipped it over his erect member, and she gave it a gentle squeeze as she did, feeling how firm he was. She leaned up, gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek, then she laid back down and smiled up at him with her right hand resting on her abdomen and her left hand resting palm-up on the pillow next to her head.

"I'm ready, sweetie," she smiled warmly and seductively. She lay wanting him, wanting him to take her. She was willingly, happily and eagerly surrendering herself to him. Seeing her like this made his desire and want burn like crazy. Seeing her beautiful, nude body lying in front of him, and the love, passion, want and desire for him shinning in her eyes made him shiver with anticipation. He loved her and wanted her the way she was. He didn't want her any other way. And she was all his. He leaned down close to her and brushed his lips against hers and she kissed him back deeply and passionately. He moved his right hand onto her left arm and he rubbed his hand gently up her arm to her hand where she interlocked her fingers with his as she raised her other hand and gently stroked his cheek. She then circled her arms around his neck and hugged him close to her, deepening the kiss as she kissed him back.

After a moment, he pulled back. With her legs spread and placed on either side of him, he had easier access. Mickey then leaned his pelvis down and rubbed the underside of his member against the smooth, soft mound above her lips, making her moan from the sensation as her body tingled. He rubbed down her mound and brushed the tip of his member against the tip of her clit, and she moaned again from the sensation as her body tingled again from the touch. Then he slid himself down and touched his tip between her inner lips, at her vaginal entrance and gently penetrated her. He slid his cock in between Minnie's soft, tight, cunt lips, and her lips and vaginal walls griped around him instantly as he pushed himself deep up into her tight, little pussy, penetrating her deeply.

A high-pitched moan escaped her as she felt his warm, firm shaft separate her soft, tight lips and slip deep into her vagina, making a pleasurable jolt go up her spine and her body quiver with pleasure and ecstasy. She griped a little tighter at his back with her fingers as he slid into her, making her feel erotic, excited and tingly all over. He also grunted as he felt his member slide between her lips and into her warm and snug vagina. He pulled himself out of her, then thrust back into her.

"Oh, Mickey!" Minnie moaned as Mickey pulled out his cock, then thrust back into her tight, warm little cunt, causing ripples of pleasure to coarse through her. Minnie's arousal fluid gathered on Mickey's shaft as he kept thrusting into her, making her moan and sigh with ecstasy and bliss. She could feel how firm and warm he was inside her. "Oh, Mickey... You're so warm and big... ooh... inside me... Ohh... You feel so good..." she smiled, moaning as she spoke. It had been so long since she had felt him like this. Feeling his body intertwined and connected with hers in a way that would always only be between them. She surrendered her body to him, letting them connect in a way that they hadn't felt in a whole year, but they were feeling together now. He had missed her so much. Now he wanted show her how much he loved her. Though this alone would never be enough.

"You're very tight, Minnie... You feel so warm and snug inside," he smiled. It had been so long since he had felt her body like this. So long since he felt her body intertwined with his and connected in a way meant for only two people deeply in love. She helped him and urged him to keep going as she bucked her hips and began to grind her hips against his in a perfect rhythm, helping him achieve a deeper penetration. Her nerves were going berserk as the sensations were off the scale. Every thrust Mickey made caused waves of wondrous pleasure to ripple through her, and the top of his shaft rubbed against her G-spot which intensified her pleasure, and her muscles griped him snugly inside her, adding to the amazing feelings. Her eyes glistened and were glazed over with passion and desire as her eyes rolled in and out of her head, drifting shut as she lost herself to the insane pleasure he was giving her.

Her moans, gasps and sighs of pleasure got louder as the sensations continued to build within her. She knew she would soon reach her peak as the pleasure bubbled up inside her, begging to be released. Suddenly, she felt her vulva begin to tingle pleasurably, and she felt her vaginal walls clamp down on him, holding him inside her snugly. Then she cried out in pleasure and ecstasy as surges of pleasure began pulsing through her.

"Ah! Oh, Mickey!" Minnie cried as she reached her orgasm and ejaculated onto Mickey's shaft, giving him easier access as he continued to thrust into her, sending her over the edge. Her spine shuttered and her whole body quivered as pleasure coursed through her, making her wriggle and writhe beneath him. Her toes and tail curled as she clung tightly to him and dug her fingers into his back as the incredible sensations flowed through her like blood. She tingled all over from what he was doing to her. Mickey knew she had reached her peak as he felt her inner walls grip him and he felt the warm liquid spurting out from between her legs and onto him as her legs shook violently around him, her heels digging into the mattress as her body also shook. Her orgasm lasted about twenty spine-tingling seconds as she rode it out, leaving her lying breathless underneath him. Mickey stopped thrusting for a moment, letting her catch her breath. Their smiles met for a bit before he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, and she willingly returned it.

"Do ya want me to stop?" he asked softly, gently caressing her side, making her body tingle from his touch.

"No... Don't stop yet... Please keep going... I want you to..." she replied breathlessly with a smile as she rubbed his back with her fingertips.

"Okay," he smiled. "But just let me know if ya want me to stop, okay?" he soothed.

"Okay. I will," she agreed, then leaned up and kissed him on his lips. Mickey leaned down and began to trail feather-light kisses across Minnie's neck, making her moan and sigh from his touch. He loved how she smelled and tasted like vanilla. She was intoxicating. He moved down and traced his lips down into the crook of her neck, then over to her collarbone, much to her delight. Then he moved over to her other collarbone, again, much to her delight. As he trailed his kisses across her neck, he gently rubbed his hands up her sides to her chest. Minnie moaned when she felt his hands rub across her small breasts and cup them gently. Then he began to fondle her bosom gently with his hands as he gave them a gentle squeeze, earning another moan from her.

Then he began to caress, kneed and squeeze her boobs, and she moaned in ecstasy. Hoping to make her moan again, he trailed his fingers across her areolas and nipples and began to fondle them as he felt her soft, smooth and tender skin, and he earned another moan from her in response. At his touch, her nipples became erect and began sticking out, and her areolas became bumpy. He then began to kiss down her chest and between her breasts where he kissed her right over her heart. Then he moved over to her breast. Another moan escaped her when she felt his wet and warm tongue flick across her right nipple, making her shiver with delight. Mickey then took her perky nipple between his lips and started to suck on it. Another high-pitched moan escaped her as another pleasurable jolt went up her spine and her body quivered with pleasure. She arched her back and leaned up more into his touch in response to his action.

He continued to suck on her, caressing her sides as he did. She tried to rub the back of his neck, but his actions were making her train of thought jump the track. After a little bit, he switched and kissed across her chest and took her left nipple between his lips as he started to suck on it, making her moan another high-pitched moan, making sure to give each one just as much attention. Then he doubled her pleasure as he nipped gently at her nipples, making her moan loudly. Mickey continued to suck on on her perky little tits, licking, and nipping gently on them, almost like they were little mounds of chocolate, and to him, she was the sweetest chocolate in the world.

Minnie continued to moan in delight and ecstasy as she enjoyed feeling his shaft deep in her pussy, and him licking, sucking and nipping on her nipples. He was driving her wild. She wanted him to keep moving inside her. She grinded her hips against his, urging him to continue thrusting into her. He took her obvious hint and started to thrust back into her again. Minnie started to move her hips in a perfect rhythm with his, again, helping him to penetrate her deeper, adding to the pleasure building inside her and him. His penetrations were so deep and pleasureful, that she was soon breathless with ecstasy, and gasps were all that could come out. Mickey started to thrust a little faster, thrusting into her with a higher intensity, making her moan with pleasure and ecstasy. He continued to kiss and nuzzle her all over, nuzzling and kissing her neck and chest as he caressed and fondled her breasts, driving her crazy. His light kisses and gentle caresses across her body made her tingle all over. Her pleasure continued to build and intensify, until she reached her peak again and another pleasure-laced cry escaped Minnie as she reached her orgasm. His kisses, nuzzles, caresses and deep thrusts sent her over the edge, and she willingly came again and again from the incredible feelings he was giving her.

"Mickey...!" Her pleasure reached such heights and intensity that it was almost overwhelming, yet she didn't want it to stop. Her pleasure achieved such heights and intensity that a Gummi ship could have flew right through their bedroom and she wouldn't have noticed or cared. Anybody outside, even as far as the courtyard could have heard her moans and cries of ecstasy and pleasure, but she couldn't care less. All she could focus on was being with Mickey and the wonderful feelings he was giving her. Minnie clung to Mickey tightly and dug her fingers into his back as she writhed and squirmed from pleasure under him. Her spine shuttered, her body quivered and her tail and toes curled from the spasms of pleasure surging through her. Her muscles clamped down on him, holding him snugly inside her as she ejaculated again, spurting her warm, gooey dew onto him as her orgasm continued. Mickey knew he was nearing his own peak, and soon, he felt some tension in the base of his penis and he reached his orgasm. He grunted as he kept his rhythm and continued to thrust into her.

"Ung! Minnie!" Mickey groaned as he reached his orgasm. His spine shivered, his tail curled a little and his member throbbed as he ejaculated into the condom. His body shivered a little as pleasure went through him, and he gripped gently at her hips and pulled her closer to him, penetrating her deeply, adding to her immense pleasure. Minnie could feel his member throb inside her and it only added to the waves of pleasure pulsing through her.

Mickey and Minnie climaxed together, her moans and sighs and his grunts and groans filling the air as they rode out their orgasms together, their bodies intertwined and tangled together in a dance of love, passion and desire meant for only a male and female as deeply in love as them. Mickey's orgasm lasted about ten seconds and Minnie's orgasm lasted around another twenty seconds before they came to an end, leaving both young mice breathless, happy and content. Mickey gently slid out of her, making her body shiver as he pulled out, pulled off the condom, tossed it into the trash bin, then collapsed next to her, resting his head against her bosom, using her small, soft mounds as his pillows. Minnie smiled at him resting on her, and raised one hand up and began to tenderly stroke his back as she wrapped her other arm around him. She softly nuzzled his ears and kissed him lightly on his forehead. He lifted his face up to meet hers, and met her warm, loving eyes and fond smile.

"I love you," both smiled in unison. "I love you, too," they smiled in unison again. They leaned close and brushed their lips together in a tender kiss as he stroked her side and she stroked his back. After a bit, both pulled back and smiled before he rested his head on her chest again. She gently nuzzled his ears, then nuzzled her cheek against the top of his head and kissed him. Taking a whiff of his dark brown hair, she loved how it smelled like green apples.

"Just rest, baby," she cooed, nuzzling him and rubbing his back. He could feel the gentle beating of her heart against his cheek, and it was sweet music to his ears. He kissed her softly on her chest over her heart, then eased off her and rolled onto his back next to her as he moved his arm behind her. She smiled warmly as she took the hint and willingly snuggled next to him as she lay her head on his chest and draped one arm across him as she rested her hand on his chest. They also intertwined their tails as they lay cuddled together. "That was wonderful, Mickey... " she smiled a little breathlessly up at him as she stroked his chest with her fingertips. "You make me feel so good..." she added, then nuzzled her nose affectionately against his.

"It was great, Minnie..." he smiled as he stroked her back with his fingers. "You make me feel good, too..." he added. She raised her hand and cupped his cheek.

"I love you so much, Mickey," Minnie smiled lovingly as she stroked his cheek.

"I love you, too, Minnie. So much," Mickey smiled as he rubbed her back tenderly. Both leaned close and pressed their lips together. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and pulled back to meet each other's cocoa eyes and warm smiles. Then they cuddled close again, loving the feel of each others warmth and presence, and feeling happy and content. "So how didja like your 'present'?" he asked with a sly grin.

She looked up at him and giggled. "Oh, I loved it! It was a wonderful 'present', Mickey." She leaned up and kissed his lips. "Thank you." Then a sly smile came to her lips. "But our 'gift' exchange isn't over yet."

"Huh?" he said as he quirked a brow.

She giggled as she gently drew a heart on his chest with her index finger. "You just gave me your present. Now... " She eased up and moved her leg across his as she gently straddled him, sitting up on his thighs as she gently stroked her fingers up and down his chest, sides and stomach. "I still have to give you mine..."

A devilish grin formed on his lips. "You do?"

The same grin crossed her lips as she smiled a sexy smile. "Uh-huh. You gave me yours. Now, I want to give you mine." Minnie leaned her face down closer to his, her eyes half closed and glazed with love and desire. "And I know you'll love it." She leaned closer and brushed her lips against his as she moved her hands onto his shoulders, her legs spread and resting on either side of his thighs. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and explored as she tasted his mouth and tongue. Mickey gently placed his hands on her sides and began to caress them. His powerful kiss and gentle touch sent quivers through her as she moaned into the kiss and gently massaged his shoulders. Minnie pulled back after a little bit and gazed warmly into his eyes. Then she smiled slyly and chuckled. "Besides, you were on top a moment ago. I'll be on top this time." Then she leaned down and began to nuzzle and kiss his neck as she pressed her entire front against his so that they were connected from his hips to hearts. She trailed her butterfly kisses along his neck and sucked slightly on his Adam's apple. Mickey felt his excitement begin to grow again, as he felt his penis starting to get bigger again. She kissed downward along his chest, along his abs. She stopped, pulled back up and looked into his eyes as she leaned up to him. "I love you, Mickey," she smiled softly. Then she moved down to his chest and kissed him over his heart. "I love you so much." Then she eased up and kissed his lips. She had missed him so much while he was gone. And now she had the love of her life back, and she enjoyed having him home so deeply. Now she wanted to show him how much she loved him and how much he meant to her. Though this alone would never be enough and would never even come close to equalling that amount.

"I love you, too, Minnie. I love you so much," he smiled, then leaned up and kissed her lips.

Her excitement was was beginning to grow again too. She felt that same warmth begin to pool in her mons and labia again and her clitoris was getting longer and harder once more. The wetness had also returned between her legs as she became more aroused and her excitement continued to grow. As Mickey became more aroused, his penis began to point outward, then drew up toward him and pressed against the bottom of her soft, smooth lips. She smiled slyly when she felt it and eased her body down his a little as she felt his shaft pressed against her pelvic lips. Minnie then sat up and eased her pelvis up just enough for his member to begin pointing up to him fully, then she eased back down. Sitting straddling his thighs again, she looked upon his handsome body lying beneath her as she gently trailed her fingertips up his sides, stomach, chest and abs, feeling his strong muscles. She could see and feel the crevices and ridges of his muscles along his chest, abs, and stomach, again, much to her delight. She tingled just looking at and feeling his body. Seeing him and feeling him like this made her passionate wanting and desire for him burn like a wildfire. She got butterflies in her stomach just seeing him like this. Just seeing his hot, nude body under her, and the want and desire for her shining in his eyes, made her quiver with eager and sensual anticipation.

Her smile was practically glued on her face. She loved him and wanted him the way he was. She didn't want him any other way. And he was all hers. She scooted up a little and pressed her labia against the underside of his penis and bucked her hips, rubbing against him, making her moan and him groan. His groans were sweet music to her ears. And she loved it. The more he groaned, the more aroused she got and the more it made her hormones flare up. His groans drove her wild. She wanted to hear more of those wonderful groans. She continued to buck her hips and rub her soft and smooth lips against the underside of his warm and firm shaft, teasing and pleasing him and herself. His shaft actually slipped between her outer lips and began to rub her inner lips, as well as her clit, making her moan in ecstasy. Her clitoris was fully erect and the warmth in her groin and wetness between her legs were at their peaks. At one point, she angled her pelvis so that the head of her clitoris was touching the head of his penis.

"Two 'heads' are better than one," she smiled slyly.

"You can say that again," he grinned slyly back. Then she continued to grind herself against him. He could feel how soft and smooth her labia was as she rubbed herself against him. After a little while, she ceased her movement, then she withdrew her hips and eased herself over him and pressed her mons against his scrotum, and gently rubbed herself up to his shaft. Then she pressed her smooth mound against his firm shaft and she began to move up and down, her soft and sensitive skin rubbing against his member. She bucked her hips and press herself against him just a little more, increasing their pleasure as she moaned and he groaned from the sensations.

"Ohh... Mickey..." she moaned as she grinded her groin against his. Mickey could feel how soft and smooth her mons was as it rubbed against him. Her skin felt like a ripe, warm and soft apricot, except softer and smoother. After a little while, she stopped, and sat up, letting her pussy rest against his member. "Are you ready for me?" she asked with a seductive smile, stroking her fingers along his chest.

"I'm ready..." he replied with a devious grin. She leaned over to the dresser and got another condom out of the top drawer. She opened the wrapper, pulled it out and gently slipped it over his fully erect shaft, giving it a gentle squeeze, making him grunt.

"I'm ready, Mickey," she smiled warmly and seductively as she pressed her soft, tiny, cunt lips against his now covered, hard member. "I'm ready to feel you inside me again..." She eased down closer to him with her legs spread on either side of him as she pressed her whole front against his, making them be connected from chest to pelvis - her petite, little body being no trouble for him to support. Her soft skin felt like warm velvet. Minnie eased herself up and then back down gently, and she moaned a loud moan when she felt his member slip between her tight, soft lips and slide up deep into her again, making her feel complete and like one entity with him. Her spine shuttered and her body quivered as a pleasurable jolt went up her spine as she felt his member separate her tight lips and go deep into her pussy. She griped at his shoulders as she felt her body grip him and eagerly welcome him inside her again. She paused for a moment, just savoring the feel of him embedded deep inside her - feeling their bodies be connected in such an intimate way. She then eased up and brought her tight, soft, little cunt back down around him, making him thrust up into her vagina. "Mickey!" she moaned as she felt him go deep inside her. Her arousal fluid began to dribble onto him as she continued to thrust onto him, making her moan with erotic ecstasy and bliss. With her on top, she was now in control of the thrusts. "Ooh... Oh, Mickey... y-you feel s-so good inside me..." she smiled with a moan. Her flower was throbbing pleasurably, feeling like she was already going to climax.

"You feel very snug and warm inside, Minnie..." he said, then moaned afterward. He leaned up a little and gently began to kiss and suck on her neck, making her moan with ecstasy and driving her wild with erotic bliss as she grinded herself against him. She smiled at his actions, and started to kiss and suck on his neck as well, happily and willingly returning the favor. Mickey gently cupped Minnie's breasts in his palms and began to squeeze and stroke them, intensifying her pleasure and making her moan. Her vaginal walls also griped him snugly, adding to her and his pleasure. As the pleasure continued to build within her, her moans and sighs of pleasure got louder, and she knew she would climax soon. Then she felt her vulva begin to tingle pleasurably and felt her vaginal walls clamp down on him, then surges of pleasure coursed through her, making her cry out in pleasure and ecstasy.

"Ahh! Mickey!" Minnie screamed as she reached her orgasm and ejaculated, spurting her warm dew onto him, giving her easier access as she slid up and down on him, once again, sending her over the edge. Her whole body quivered and her spine shuttered as pleasure pulsed through her. She wriggled and squirmed on top of him as her toes and tail curled and she dug her fingers into his shoulders, clinging to him as the waves of amazing pleasure washed over her. Her legs shook as they seemed to squeeze against his legs. Mickey felt her warm, soft and slick inner walls squeeze him tightly as she climaxed. After around twenty seconds, her body-tingling orgasm, along with her moans, sighs and screams, began to diminish and ended, leaving her lying breathless on top of him. She stopped moving on top of him and just rested for a moment, catching her breath. She met his eyes and smiled at him, then gently brushed her lips against his as she rubbed his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her back and started to gently rub his fingers up and down in the center of her back, moving from just below her neck, down to the small of her back and back up. After a few seconds, both young mice pulled back and smiled. "Should I stop?" she asked softly, gentle rubbing his shoulders with her fingers.

"You can keep going if you want to," he replied, smiling as he stroked her back.

"Okay," she smiled. "But if you want me to stop, just tell me, okay?" she soothed softly.

"I will," he answered.

They leaned close and touched their lips together. She eased down and began to trace her kisses down his neck to his chest where she kissed over his heart. She gently trailed her fingertips up his sides, making him moan a little from her velvet-like touch. She kissed down to the crook of his neck and sucked slightly, earning a small moan from him. She loved hearing him moan. It told her that she was doing something right, and it was highly arousing to her. Then she kissed back up his neck a little and sucked slightly on his Adam's apple. She loved tasting his skin. He was intoxicating. He was delicious to her. She was driving him wild. He moved his hands down her back, caressing her soft skin as he moved down to the small of her back where he gently dug his fingers into it, again, feeling her soft, smooth, delicate skin. His hands explored her petite body, feeling her little curves. She had nice, soft curves for a small girl like her. She tingled all over from his touch. Then he moved his hands down to her butt and groped her rear gently, coaxing her to keep moving up and down, and making her moan. She happily and eagerly took the hint and started to move up and down again, making him thrust into her.

He softly caressed her tush and squeezed it gently, making her moan with pleasure as her tail twitched happily and excitedly. He urged her and helped her as he griped her butt cheeks in his hands, making her moan in pleasure, and began to help her move up and down, making him go deeper into her, doubling her building pleasure, and his. Minnie started to move a little faster on top of him, heightening the intensity, and making her moan and him groan with ecstasy and pleasure. Her mons rubbed against his pelvis above his shaft, increasing her pleasure as the friction between their heated bodies added to the building sensations. Her pleasure kept building until she reached her orgasm once more, making a pleasure-filled scream escape her. But she kept moving, adding to the feelings she was experiencing as she came willingly over and over again.

"Mickey! Ahh...!" Her pleasure reached the same heights as it had before; almost overwhelming, yet truly delightful. She didn't care if anybody heard her cries, screams or moans. Neither of them did. That was far from their minds. The only thing that mattered to them was that they loved each other and that they were together. Minnie's body quivered and shook and her spine shuttered as wave upon wave of pleasure pulsated through her, making her tail and toes curl, and her spurt out a little more warm liquid from between her legs. Her mons pressed against his pelvis above his penis as it was rubbed, making more of her gooey ejaculate squirt out of her. She tingled all over and she griped at his shoulders as the spasms rippled through her, and her walls griped him inside her. Her movements and her own climax drove Mickey to his peak, and shortly after her orgasm began, he started his. He griped at her tush and pulled her closer to him, making him penetrate her farther and sending them both over the edge. She knew he had reached his climax and kept up her rhythm.

"Minnie! Agh!" Mickey grunted as he reached his orgasm and excreted his semen into the condom. His spine shivered and his tail curled a little as the enjoyable spasms went through him, making him shiver. Minnie felt his pulsating member inside her and it felt pleasurable to her, adding to her spasms of pleasure. Mickey and Minnie climaxed together again as they moved their bodies together as one, with her moaning and him groaning all the while. Though the sensations flowing through them were powerful, they could never even come half as close to being as big or as much as the love she felt for him, or the love he felt for her. Mickey climaxed for the next ten seconds and Minnie climaxed for the next twenty seconds before their orgasms diminished, leaving both mice breathless from their lovemaking. Minnie collapsed on top of him, resting her whole front against his and leaving his shaft inside her cunt, panting a little as she caught her breath. She didn't want him to pull out of her just yet. She wanted to feel her body intertwined with his for as long as she could. "That was incredible, Minnie..." Mickey said with a smile, panting a little.

"That was amazing, Mickey..." Minnie smiled, looking up at him, panting a little. Then she giggled. "You always make me feel soo good..." she added as she touched her nose to his.

"You always make me feel good, too..." he smiled at her.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed, then leaned down and pressed her lips to his as she stroked his arm with her fingers. He hugged her close and stroked her back tenderly with his fingers. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and pulled back as their smiles and eyes met. Then she snuggled against him, resting her head on his chest, using it as her pillow - her favorite pillow. He smiled at her lying against him.

"Just rest, doll," he soothed softly, rubbing her back. He took a whiff of her hair, and loved how it smelled like strawberries. He moved his hand up to the back of her head, and gently ran his fingers through her soft, silky, dark chocolate brown hair as he massaged her scalp. She sighed softly with delight from the sensation, snuggling against him further. She could feel his heart beat inside his chest as she lay with her cheek against it, and it was the sweetest music in the world to her, along with his voice. She kissed him softly on his chest over his heart.

After a moment, she looked up at him, grinning deviously. "So how didja like your 'present'?"

"It was a great 'present', Min. I really liked it," he grinned, rubbing his fingers back down to her back.

She chuckled. "I knew you would. I had fun giving it to you." Then she giggled and smiled playfully. "I feel you shrinking inside me," she said, feeling his member becoming smaller inside her walls.

"I love you," he smiled, stroking her back.

"Love you more," she smiled as she stroked his shoulders. They leaned close and touched their lips together in a tender kiss. They broke the kiss after a few seconds, and she eased her body up just enough for him to pull out. He slide out of her, then removed the condom and tossed it into the trash bin. Then she eased her lower body off him but left her head on his chest as she cuddled up to him. They pulled the cover over top of their bare bodies as they lay nestled close, their bodies cuddled close and their tails intertwined. She lay with her head on his chest and one hand on his chest. He lay with one arm around her back and his other on her arm. Minnie then looked up at him, gazing into his mesmerizing brown eyes. "I love you so much, Mickey," she smiled lovingly, nuzzling her cheek against his chest as she looked up at him, her eyes shimmering with love.

"I love you so much, too, Minnie," he smiled tenderly. She leaned up and nuzzled her nose to his, and after a bit, pulled back and cuddled close to him once more. Minnie hugged her young, beloved husband close, hugging his body as she felt his warmth and snuggled into him. Mickey pulled his young, dear wife closer, holding her petite body, feeling her warmth and softness. "I wonder if anybody heard your moans," he pondered aloud with a grin. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"It was your fault. You're the reason I was moaning," she chided slyly.

"How is it my fault?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"Because you made me feel so good and because you were so amazing," she answered with an honest smile.

He chuckled. "Our friends will probably be asking us tomorrow where all that moaning was coming from," he mentioned, grinning widely.

"Oh, let 'em wonder," she said with a sly grin. "What we do in our bedroom is nobody's business."

"We'll tell them that if anyone asks," he said.

"Exactly," she replied. Both chuckled, then curled up again. After a little bit... "Mickey?" Minnie asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah?" Mickey asked as he looked down at her.

"Do you think that tomorrow you could teach me some of those magic spells of yours? I'd love for you to teach me some, and I think it'll be fun," she asked with a hopeful tone.

"I don't see why not. I can teach you every one if ya like," he replied with a smile. And he noticed her eyes sparkle as she smiled brightly.

"Wonderful! Oh, Mickey, thank you!" she beamed as she hugged him tightly, then leaned up and kissed him a few times on his face, making them both chuckle. She pulled back and they stared into each others warm, brown eyes. "I can't wait for us to practice them together."

"Me, neither." They shared a smile, then she curled up to him again, sighing happily and contently. "G'night, Minnie," Mickey murmured, hugging his wife close, feeling her soft, warm body.

"G'night, Mickey. I love you," Minnie murmured, then leaned up and kissed him on his lips. Then she curled up against him again, hugging her husband close to her, feeling his warm body.

"Sweet dreams, doll," he whispered.

"Sweet dreams, baby," she whispered.

King Mickey and Queen Minnie hugged each other close and tight as they lay cuddled up together, both feeling happy, content and at peace. Even though both were tired from making love, it was totally worth it to both of them. The queen could hear her king's heart beat as her cheek rested against his chest. So many nights she went to sleep without him next to her. But last night, tonight, and every other night to come, she would have him next to her. His heart beat always lulled her to sleep. Feeling him next to her, him holding her, and his heart beat, she would sleep peacefully knowing she had her husband home for good. As they lay nestled close, the young mouse lovers listened to the sounds of their hearts beating together as one, until both drifted off to sleep, feeling so happy and thankful that they were together again. Though they were tired from their homecoming, it was worth every second of it to them. As King Mickey and Queen Minnie dozed off to sleep, each slumbered peacefully knowing that each was near and that nothing will ever separate them. As they slumbered on into the night, the sounds of their hearts beating together as one were the only sound either heard. Their hearts beating together as a bond of eternal love and devotion that would never fade or become undone. Their dreams were happy ones as their dreams were filled only of each other. They were together again, and they would be forever.

THE END


End file.
